mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Archfiend Pam
Mao Pam (魔王パム), localized as Archfiend Pam in the official Yen Press release, is one of the main characters of Magical Girl Raising Project: Limited. She is part of the Foreign Affairs Division and the founder of Mao School. She is considered the strongest Magical Girl in the current generation. Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Mao Pam has short gray hair with black and red tips. She has two black, pointy devil horns on the top of her head, and red eyes faded to black with slitted pupils. She wears a black collar and a top with white and red spikes attached to it. The collar has a small red bow attached to it and is ringed with white lace. She has black sleeves with a lining of white fur and red markings. Her nails are painted red. The bottom of her outfit is also black with white and red spikes. She has four rectangular black wings. Personality Mao Pam is an extremely powerful and experienced Magical Girl. She is respected by her students and the other divisions as well. She can easily control all 4 wings and can dodge most of her student's attacks. While Mao Pam is a great fighter, she isn't so great with technology. For example, she had trouble using a computer or turning off her phone. Mao Pam is also very respectful, as after destroying a park bench during a fight with one of her student, Mao bowed respectfully to the old man who was sitting on the bench and promised to repair it. She is typically a kind person, though she won't hesitate to fight if challenged. Magic Uses her four large black wings to fight. She can freely manipulate the four wings, change their size, shape and characteristic, change the component, apply sensory organs, reproduce, and all the other stuff. If the wings, for some reason, disappear or get destroyed, they can still return to 4 sheets. However, she can have only up to 4 sheets of wings. If they leave the body, the wings can act autonomously, but they can only perform simple instructions. Special Move(s) Relationship Cranberry, The Forest Musician Mao Pam was Cranberry's mentor. Cranberry graduated after she managed to successfully get a hit on Mao Pam. She also gave her the title of "The Forest Musician." Mana Mao Pam and Mana were teammates. Hana Gekokujou Mao Pam and Hana were teammates. 7753 Mao Pam and 7753 were teammates. Ripple Mao Pam and Mao Pam were teammates. Ripple gets a grandmother vibes from her. Postarie Mao Pam saw two girls in their school uniform making some strange movement near an apartment and claims that they stood out from the rest of the civilian and decided to approached them. Realizing that they were Magical Girls. She scolded them and starts lecturing about how dangerous it is to detransformed in the middle of a battlefield and told them how fast a Magical Girl could kill a human before one could even reached out to their phone to transform. She then told them about how they were deceived by Toko and offered them protection in return for their cooperation which the two obliged. She tends to pull their cheeks. She later change her wings to a coat and asked them to wear it to be unnoticeable. Rain Pow Same with Postarie. However, Mao Pam tends to slap Rain Pow when she talks back or when Mao Pam was pissed. When Mao Pam offered her coat to her, she was hesitant to wear it, to which Mao Pam pulled her cheeks. After she wore it, Mao Pam heard Rain Pow whispered to Postarie about how weird she was, to which Rain Pow's cheeks getting pulled by again. Mao Pam was later backstabbed by Rain Pow. Marika Fukuroi Mao Pam was Marika Fukuroi's mentor. Lady Proud Pammy Pammy is one of Mao Pam's wings Death Prayer Trivia *According to the author, in the Top 5 Biggest Breast After Transformation, Mao Pam ranked #3. *In the First Character Popularity Vote, Mao Pam ranked #25, along with Magical Daisy. *In Fanbook 1, Mao Pam has the following stat: Physical Ability: 5/5 Communication Skill: 3/5 Magic Rarity: 5/5 Magic Experience: 5/5 Mental Strength: 4/5 Vocabulary: 5/5 *Mao Pam has the most special moves in the series. Beating out Marika Fukuroi who has around 13 special moves. Fitting as she's the strongest Magical Girl in the current generation. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Deceased Characters